When you visit my dreams
by noxiousboner1
Summary: Bilbo is dragged on an adventure with a wizard and a bunch of dwarves, but has no idea that Thorin, king under the mountain, has souldreams about him. He will discover on this adventure that there are things other than fate that determine your soulmate, and your destiny. Slow-build Thilbo. This is my first fic. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Bilbo, I would like to introduce you to the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf proclaimed.

**Thorin**

Why on earth had Gandalf insisted that they bring a hobbit along? This small creature looked hardly capable of lifting a few logs, let alone traveling long and treacherous roads for months at a time. The hobbit stared up at him, awestruck. At least he knew to respect Thorin, for he was royalty after all.

"Bilbo, I would like to introduce you to the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf stated once Thorin was in the door. He circled the hobbit slowly, observing the state of the hobbit. He had quite a small build, but upon looking closer, Thorin observed many calluses, hinting that the hobbit was not so pampered as he previously thought.

"Have you any skill with a blade, master hobbit?" he interrogated, "What is your weapon of choice, axe or sword?" Thorin doubted as much, but it didn't hurt to ask.

The hobbit stuttered for a moment, clearly surprised by the inquiry. He shook his head after a moment, "It is hardly necessary in the Shire," Bilbo explained, "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

Of course you don't, thought Thorin. "Thought as much." He said with a smirk, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He chuckled lightly, glancing at the rest of his company, and proceeded into the dining room. Sure, he might have been a bit rude, but he was a king.

"Excuse me?!" the hobbit exclaimed, "I will not be insulted by a dwarf in my own home! If you had any manors at all, you would respect your host. I didn't even invite any of you, yet I let you all eat my food, and defile my home. I will not be disrespected like that!" the hobbit stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for him to respond, but he could only stare in shock. As did the other dwarves. Bilbo had just _scolded_ a king. Perhaps Thorin had misjudged him. This hobbit had spirit.

"My apologies, master hobbit. It meant no disrespect, but was merely making an observation. You have my thanks for allowing us into your home." That should do it, Thorin thought to himself.

The entire group looked at him in disbelief. Thorin, a king, had just apologized to a common hobbit. Bilbo was taken aback by his sudden apology.

"Yes, well. Make yourself at home. I'll get you some food. It would seem the others have almost cleaned me out, but I will put something together. You must've had a long journey." Thorin nodded his appreciation, and lead the others into the dining room.

**Bilbo**

This night was turning out to be more strange than he had thought. Twelve dwarves had shown up at his door upon Gandalfs request, and he had no idea why. Then a very majestic and mesmerizing dwarf had come into his home, insulted him, and then apologized, and now sat at his table waiting for food that he was preparing. And Bilbo could not stop thinking about those eyes. There was something about them, how they bore into Bilbo, that he just could not get out of his head.

After scrounging around his kitchen and pantry, Bilbo had managed to put together a decent stew for Thorin. When he entered the dining room, all thirteen guests were gathered around his large table, staring intensely at a small map Gandalf had laid out. He placed the bowl in front of Thorin. He nodded his thanks and went to the map. They spoke of a secret door, a mountain, a beast, and a great deal many other things that sounded extremely unpleasant.

"It will take a great deal of stealth to get into the mountain unnoticed." Gandalf stated. The group nodded in unison.

"Thats why we need a burglar!" Ori said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

Without thinking, Bilbo opened his mouth, "And a good one, too. An expert I'd imagine." Of course the dwarves interpreted that as 'Yes I am an expert burglar, and I would like to join in your quest'.

Bilbo quickly clarified that he was no such thing, and the whole lot of them were clearly disheartened. Then Gandalf jumped in.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf stood then, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and can avoid being seen by most if they wish. And he has a great deal more to offer than any of you know," he stated, "including himself." he added in a whisper, and Bilbo almost missed it. He turned to Thorin then, "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have done so. I am asking you to trust me."

Thorin looked none too pleased by this, yet he nodded in agreement, "Very well. We will do it your way." He leaned in close to Gandalf and whispered, "I cannot guarantee his safety. Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Gandalf only nodded solemnly..

Bilbo had no idea why Gandalf was so insistent on him joining their quest. He barely knew the wizard, and he was a respectable hobbit. And at this rate, it was looking like he would be going whether he liked it or not.

**Thorin**

The hobbits look of complete confusion and panic gave him little hope, yet he could not stop himself from thinking that he looked utterly adorable. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things in a situation like this. After all, no one could know that he saw this hobbit while he slept. Every night, Bilbo was in his dreams. Bilbo was his intended. His soul mate. Every dwarf had a soulmate that joined them in their dreams, and Thorin was embarrassed to say that his souldream was not a dwarf. It is not uncommon for male dwarves to be paired with other males. There aren't many dwarf women to speak of.

Thorin quickly put these thoughts out of his mind, he was distracting himself. Then Bilbo said something about getting some rest, and he realized just how late it really was. His company seemed happy enough with the outcome of the night, so he scribbled a quick note to the hobbit, telling him to meet the dwarves at the Green Dragon Inn tomorrow morning at eleven sharp. He would let the hobbit get one last comfortable night before the long journey began.

That night Bilbo joined Thorin in his dreams once again, showering him with love. It made Thorins heart ache with longing, but he knew there was no way the hobbit would reciprocate his feelings. He had been ecstatic when Gandalf had mentioned bringing a hobbit along, secretly hoping that it would be his hobbit. Yet he was also terrified, for he would potentially be putting his soulmates life in danger. His mind raced back and forth all night, failing to obtain much rest.

When Thorin emerged from his room the next morning, he was greeted by the entire company of dwarves. They were all laughing and enjoying the last hearty meal they would have for a long while.

**Bilbo**

Bilbo awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his house. It seemed like he had just escaped a horrible nightmare. As he walked down the hall, he found his home to be in a state of complete disaster. The wooden floors were trailed with mud, there were bits of food everywhere, and the plumbing was all but destroyed. **The plumbing was so done with their shit. **All the events from last night came flooding back. Bilbo, a respectable hobbit, had been roped into joining a group of dwarves on an adventure that he might die on.

He put together a meager breakfast from what was left of his food, and sat in his living room. He then noticed a small envelope sitting on the mantlepiece. On it was simply scrawled, Bilbo. He broke the seal, clearly Thorin's, hesitantly. The note was fairly brief. It read:

Master Bilbo,

We will let you rest for the night, but tomorrow we must be off. There is a long journey ahead of us. Please meet us at the Green Dragon Inn at 11 o'clock sharp. If we do not see you, we will depart without you. Goodnight.

,Thorin Oakenshield

Bilbo glanced out the window. The sun was quickly rising, and he hadn't even packed a travel bag yet. He quickly set about scrounging his house for things he thought necessary for a long trip. In his rush, Bilbo nearly forgot to pack a few sets of clothes. As the sun continued to rise, Bilbo made one more run-through, and dashed out his door, nearly crashing into the wizard.

"I sincerely hope you are on your way to the Green Dragon, Mr. Baggins. You are almost out of time!" Gandalf said in a hurry. Bilbo only nodded twice, and Gandalf shoved him in the right direction.

When he arrived at the Inn, the dwarves were all waiting by the stables, each with the reins of a pony in their hand. Ori, the youngest dwarf, held a second set of reins, and when he spotted Bilbo bouncing up the path, he hurriedly gave him one of the ponies.

"We thought you had changed your mind, Master Baggins," Balin stated, "The sun is nearly above us." Thorin gave Bilbo a disapproving glance and mounted his pony. Bilbo swore that he saw a glimmer of relief in Thorins eyes before he looked away. Curious.

**Thorin**

He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the hobbit bounding up the path towards him. There was a small place in his mind that hoped Bilbo would decide not to join them, and stay safe forever, but he couldn't deny that he was overjoyed when Bilbo showed up. This was going to be a long journey.

Finally, after the sun was very completely in the sky, the company departed, Thorin at the front leading the way. Every once in a while, his nephews, Fili and Kili would ride up next to him, and they would make conversation. But for the most part Thorin prefered his own company, lost in thought most of the time. Every so often he would sneak a glance to the back of the group at Bilbo, who was cheerfully telling stories of the shire with Bofur, Fili, and Kili. They were fascinated by the culture of hobbits, who were so peaceful and welcoming in their way of life. Thorin was content to sit on his pony, look majestic, and listen to Bilbo's cheerful laugh. For a time at least, until Gandalf interrupted his thoughts.

"It would seem our young hobbit is fairing well so far, wouldn't you say?" Gandalf gave him a knowing, sidelong smirk. He knew very well what was going on in Thorin's head. Thorin simply nodded in response, not being in much of a talking mood. Gandalf patted his arm and backed off, leaving Thorin to his thoughts once again. A few hours would pass before Thorin called to stop.

"We make camp here for the night!" He declared in his booming, kingly voice. They set out bedrolls, prepared a fire, and Bombur got a stew going for supper. When everyone had settled down, Thorin decided to occupy the ground next to Bilbo, who had been filling his pipe.

"Oh! Thorin." He said with a start, Thorin couldn't help but smirk.

"Good evening, Bilbo." Thorin began, "How are you fairing, Master Hobbit, on your first day's adventure?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bilbo**

Bilbo was filling his pipe when Thorin decided to join him, though he was lost in thought so Thorin's sudden presence gave him quite a start.

"Good evening, Bilbo," he began. "How are you fairing, Master Hobbit, on your first day's adventure?" Bilbo was certainly surprised that Thorin took any interest in how he was doing. He seemed more than happy to ignore the hobbit the entire day, though every once in awhile he would catch Thorin staring at him from the front of the group.

"Oh, um, just fine so far, thank you. Nothing terribly exciting has happened yet, but I expect that won't last long." Bilbo deduced. Thorin chuckled lightly in agreement. "Why did you and Gandalf chose me to join the company? You could have taken any other hobbit. Granted, most aren't fond of adventures, but there has to be a reason." At Bilbo's question Thorin tensed visibly, and he did not respond right away.

"You'd be better off asking Gandalf that question, Master Hobbit," he said darkly. Thorin stood and stalked away, looking positively miserable.

"That's odd," Bilbo mumbled to himself. "It was an honest question." He decided not to press the issue tonight, for he was exhausted, as was the rest of the company. Bilbo would figure out what haunted Thorin later.

**Thorin**

Damn that hobbit. He couldn't let Bilbo know exactly why he was here. At least not yet. If he told Bilbo now, the hobbit would probably run back to his hole, thinking he had accompanied a deranged king. He needed Bilbo to stay. Thorin would go mad if he was kept from his souldream.

He had to keep this secret from Bilbo, until he knew for sure that he wouldn't scare Bilbo off. So Thorin decided to keep his distance from the hobbit for now. Until he came to trust the rest of the company. Or they were to far for Bilbo to turn back. Thorin knew he had to tell Bilbo eventually, and he was simply prolonging the inevitable.

Thorin found a tree large enough to lean on and sat under it. He took out his knife and began chiseling away at a large branch that lay next to him. Working with his hands always seemed to clear his head, and that was exactly what he need right now. A clear head. They were only a day into the journey and his secret had already begun to weigh heavily on his mind.

Thorin was pulled from his thoughts by Balin, who was recanting the story of how he had defeated the Pale Orc, and reclaimed Moria.

"The battle seemed lost, and Thorin faced the Pale Orc with nothing but a sword and an oaken branch for a shield," Balin was explaining his namesake, "Azog attacked Thorin with such ferocity that he was knocked to the ground, but as the orc prepared his final strike, Thorin brought up his sword, severing the arm of the Pale Orc. He fell to his knees, defeated." Balin truly did have a gift for storytelling. And Bilbo glanced at Thorin with a look of awe that warmed his heart.

"With their leader defeated, the orcs and goblins were driven back, and the great city of Moria reclaimed. But there was no rejoicing, for the loss was too great. We few stood alive. And that is when I saw him," there it was, "Thorin stood upon a hill, bloodied and exhausted. And I thought, there is one who could lead us. There is one who I could call King." Everyone turned to him then, so he stood, and tried to look as majestic as possible. He strode over to the fire and patted Balin on the shoulder.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo squeaked, "What happened to him?" Thorin looked to the forest, sadness and disgust creeping over him.

"That filth died of his wounds, long ago." He hated discussing the Pale Orc. He had beheaded his grandfather, and destroyed so much that he held dear. He needed rest.

Without another word, Thorin went to his bedroll and slept for the remainder of the night.

**Bilbo**

Thorin truly was a fascinating creature. He could convey so much emotion with only his eyes. He wanted so badly to ask Thorin to share more stories, but he had made it perfectly known that he wouldn't be answering any of the hobbits questions. Ah, well. He could always ask Fili and Kili tomorrow. They always seemed more than happy to share. It was astounding how contagious their cheerful spirits could be. He felt like he had known the boys for years, and it had been only a single day.

Bilbo did not sleep much that night. His mind wandered, and he often thought of his soft bed at home. Sleeping on the ground was, as one might think, not entirely comfortable. And most know that hobbits are creatures of comfort. Instead of sleeping, Bilbo tossed and turned, yet no matter how much he adjusted himself, there always seems to be a large rock sticking in his back. With some struggle, he managed to drift after a few hours, gratefully accepting what rest he could muster.

A swift kick to the shin woke the hobbit from his slumber. He regretfully packed his things and helped load the ponies, who were none too pleased to have such large loads yet again. The day carried on as uneventfully as ever, and Bilbo simply observed the beauty of the nature around him. Never having travelled outside the shire, Bilbo was perplexed by the creatures and the scenery.

The company stopped only once to rest the ponies, and rode on. By dark they found a small clearing in the forest that seemed safe enough to settle in for the night. Thorin bade his nephews to watch the ponies, and once again, Bombur made supper for the whole lot. Gandalf had pulled Thorin aside to discuss something that seemed to upset him. The gods only know what that was about.

**Thorin**

"Thorin, you should tell Bilbo the truth of the matter. You will go mad if you keep this inside your head all the way to Erebor!" The wizard was relentless.

"I fully intend to tell him why he is here. But he is not ready to hear it, nor am I ready to tell. Give me time, Gandalf, it is only the first day!" Gandalf only shook his head in frustration and stormed off, muttering something about the stubbornness of dwarves. Thorin growled after him. This was a nightmare. And their journey was nowhere near an end. More than once, the others had inquired about his foul mood.

When he glanced back at the group, Bilbo was nowhere to be found.

"Thorin!" Fili was calling him from somewhere, "Thorin, we need help!" Out of the trees, Fili and Kili came crashing into the clearing.

"What is it? What's happened?" He interrogated, "Speak quickly!"

"Its Bilbo, Uncle. There are mountain trolls just over that hill, and they took four of our ponies. We figured, since he is our official burglar, he could help us without causing any trouble but..." Kili trailed of hesitantly.

"But what?!" Thorin roared. _If they get Bilbo killed so help me. _

"But there are three of them and we don't think Bilbo will last if they spot him." No other words were needed. He picked up his sword and ran into the trees, the others following suit.

**Bilbo**

This was outrageous. Fili and Kili had sent him off to retrieve the ponies from mountain trolls! How on earth was a hobbit supposed to escape if he was spotted? But he had to try. They couldn't have a burglar on their journey that couldn't steal anything. That would be counter productive. Especially if he couldn't even steal something that had been stolen from them.

So Bilbo crouched down behind a boulder and watched the trolls, trying to get a feel for how they moved, and when would be best to let the ponies lose. When it seemed like they had settled down around their little fire, Bilbo made his move. He tiptoed down the small hill to where the ponies were trapped in a small pen. It was then that he realized that he had no knife the cut the ropes. Damn those dwarves.

He noticed that one of the trolls had a small- or what was small for them - dagger on his belt. If he could get that dagger, he could get out of there as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, it didn't go so smoothly. When Bilbo reached for the dagger, the troll reached around for his handkerchief and grabbed Bilbo instead. In a second, Bilbo was covered in troll snot, with three large, confused sets of eyes staring down at him.

"Look what's come out of my hooter!" one of them bellowed.

"What are you?!" the largest one questioned. Bilbo squirmed a bit under their gaze.

"Im a burgla- ah, a hobbit," he stuttered.

"A burglahobbit? Never heard of those," one stated, still a bit disconcerted.

"Can we cook him?" The smallest one squeaked. Bilbo was becoming more anxious. He hoped the boys had gone for help, because he wasn't going to last much longer.

"We can try!" Oh lord, they were going to cook him. Two days on an adventure and he was going to die. Damn Gandalf for making him come, and damn the dwarves for setting him up like this.

Bilbo was about to start screaming for help when three dwarves came crashing through the trees, swords in hand. They slashed at the legs of the large creatures, and Bilbo was tossed directly at Thorin. Thorin landed on his back, with Bilbo right on top of him, faces inches apart. Thorin looked stunned for a moment,and Bilbo didn't know what to do. But he rolled Bilbo off of him and charged the trolls once more. After a few moments, the rest of the company came crashing in, and joined the fight. Dwarves were flying through the air and trolls were kicking and swinging their large fists. Fili tossed Bilbo a small knife, and he ran to let the ponies loose.

Regrettably, the largest troll spotted him just as the ponies ran off, and he snatched Bilbo from the ground. The next thing he knew, he was suspended in the air with trolls on either side of him, threatening to rip his limbs off.

**Thorin**

Thorin was torn. Before him, his soulmate was being threatened to be torn limb from limb. Did he drop his sword and surrender, or did he attack full force and slaughter the trolls for threatening his Bilbo? But he couldn't risk it. He threw down his blade in disgust. His company did the same, though with some persuading.

They were deposited in burlap sacks, and some were tied to a spit that was being turned over the fire. They were going to cook the company, though it was slow were arguing over how to prepare the lot.

"Why don't we just sit on 'em. Squash 'em into jelly!" The small one squeaked.

The large one shook his head, "No, they need to be roasted with salt, and a sprinkle of sage." He argued.

"Wait!" The hobbit protested. Gods, he was going to try and reason them.

"You are making a terrible mistake," _Thats the spirit, Bilbo, _Thorin thought.

"Keep your mouth shut! Or you'll be first!" The large one pointed a crooked at Bilbo with an authority that would have made Thorin back off.

"I meant with the cooking! You are both going about it wrong." He said. This hobbit truly did have spirit, "Why do you want to eat dwarf? They are so tough, hardly any fat on them. You'd be better off finding some elves to roast. If I'm not mistaken, Rivendell isn't too far from here. You're bound to find a few elves running around here somewhere," Bilbo quirked his head, trying to seem helpful.

"I know what you're doin', Burglahobbit. Well it ain't gonna work on us!" The large troll had seen through the facade, though not surprising, "Hurry up, you two! Dawn's almost here, and I don't fancy being turned to stone." _Come on, Bilbo. Distract them till daylight and you will save us,_ Thorin willed Bilbo to think of something quickly.

"You can't eat these dwarves," he pleaded, "they are riddled with parasites." Kili began to protest but, with a swift kick from Thorin, he understood what exactly Bilbo was trying to do.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin exclaimed. The others joined in quickly, describing their parasites in great detail. The trolls became confused, and in their frustration, reached for Bombur. Him being the fattest dwarf of them all, they held him over the cauldron of boiling water.

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!" the largest one tossed Bombur back into the pile and started towards Bilbo.

"May the dawn take you all!" came Gandalfs booming wizard voice. Then, a large stone cracked, revealing the morning sun. The trolls put their hands up as shields, but it was futile. The three were turned to stone.

**Bilbo**

He couldn't believe his eyes. The trolls had just turned to stone. He thought that was just a myth.

Once Gandalf got all of them untied and on their feet, the dwarves gave Bilbo smiles and grateful slaps on the shoulder. He even recieved an approving nod and almost-smile from Thorin. Bilbo was quite pleased with himself. Though he had almost gotten the entire group eaten, he had saved everyone, and proven himself. Hopefully the rest of the journey wouldn't be quite so bracing as this night had been.


End file.
